Madara's World of Lust
by jmanfilms12
Summary: Inspired by Tsunade's lewd prison series I thought what would happen if a gender bent Madara decided to use gender bent Zetsu's to make her own harem of Naruto and his comrades and some family Warning: Mind break,rape,yaoi,shota,Futa,gang bangs and many other stuff in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story that has been on my mind for a long long time what would happen if Madara won the fight with Naruto and the allied shinobi forces and decided to keep certain characters for her own as well as the Zetsu's sensual desires.**

 **Now a few things to note in this there will be gender bends,Yaoi,Yuri,Mind break,Anal,Shota, and slight rape in this fix of you find any of this not to you're liking please don't read this or if you'd like a certain pairing done in this story then please send request.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:FemFutaMadaraXNaruto and KushinaXFemFutaZetsu**

We see on the battlefield of the Fourth Great Shinobi War the land is riddled with fallen soldiers both Zetsu and Shinobi. But sadly the Shinobi alliance had failed in their attempt to defeat the villainous Madame Madara.

Naruto an Sasuke together couldn't match her amazing skill which was further amplified with the power of the sage of six paths chakra.

We see the lovely and vile woman standing over a beaten Naruto and an unconscious Sasuke.

Madara was a fair skinned woman with her hair cascading to her toned buttox and her armor hugged tightly against her rather large chest. Her rinnegan/sharingan eyes looked down at the panting blonde with a wicked grin plastered on her face.

"Poor little Naruto" She teased "Even after all you're efforts,all you're sacrifice you still failed* she knelt down to his level.

" Now the question is what to do with you... Let you live am experience you're own grand paradise with the infinite tsukuyomi...or simply kill you?" She said thinking over her options.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his fist "G-g-go to hell you bitch!" He yelled angrily trying to get up but his chakra was far to depleted.

Madara just chuckled at his futile effort to stand...in fact his poor and helpless state made her feel slightly warm in her nether regions.

She pressed her thick thighs together slightly on instinct "Mmmmm you're so adorable when you struggle" she admitted.

Naruto glared at her hard "Fuck you!"

Madara chuckled once more...and suddenly realization had hit her...it had been more than a couple years since she has ever had a good release. Sure she could've used Obuto but that brat was to stupid to even know what to do with a strong women such as herself.

She looked down at Naruto still glaring at her and once again his weakened state made her feel warm down there was again.

"You know what" She summoned blue skeletal hand from the ground "I think I will...slave-kun".

The hand grabbed Naruto and turned him over onto Hus stomach and lifted his ass in the air. Narutos only response was a yelp before a second hand sprouted from the ground shutting his mouth.

Madara set down her battle fan and walked over to the young blonde and just in case entrapped Sasuke with his own skeletal hand.

As soon as she got close to the blonde boy she pulled down his pants showing his ass to the world. With that sight Madara grew wet and bit her lower lip.

" Mmmmm you've got a sweet looking ass" she gently rubbed his ass making Naruto shiver am struggle "Just perfect for me".

She then grinned maliciously and pulled her hand back to gave Narutos ass a hard loud smack.

" MMMMMMMFFF!" Was Naruto muffled response as his eyes watered slightly from the painful sting.

Lady Madara got wetter from his muffled scream an in order to increase her rising libido she kept spanking the young blonde hard earning more muffled yells of pain from Naruto.

Soon she finished tenderizing his ass leaving a bright red hand mark on the blondes poor rump. Naruto himself was on the verge of tears from the pain knowing from his past what was going to happen next.

He looked back and his fears became reality when he saw Madara sprouting a long thick 10 inch cock standing proud making her a dominate futanari.

Naruto whimpered even more trying to struggle out of her susannos vice grip sadly though there was nothing that could help Naruto at this point. Narutos fate was truly sealed as of today he was to be.

"From now on you're,My,BITCH!" Madara yelled out as she roughly gripped Narutos hips and speared into his ass earning a loud mufgle scream from Naruto.

Madara began roughly pounding Narutos anal cavity not giving him time to adjust to her rather large girth. Madara let out a loud moan at how tight Naruto's ass was as she continued to pound into him.

Naruto was being pistoned back an forth from Madaras hard thrust his eyes watering at this point from the mixture of pure pain...and though he won't admit it pleasure.

Over the years from his abuse in the village of konoha he has developed a submissive notion towards sex no matter who it was he would get on his knee's and beg for whoever to fuck him in the harshest way possible...even Hinata had fun making Naruto her bitch.

Madara moans loudly as she pounded into Naruto "Ooooooooh fuuuuuuuck!" She moaned out thrusting deeper into Naruto gripping his hips tightly.

She grinned hearing Naruto let out a slutty moan and reached around his waist and fished out his cock which was a laughable 3 inches small.

She rouagjly gripped his cock earning a muffled moan and yell mix from Naruto as she began to tug on his small dick making it become erect.

Once his small rod was erect he began milking his cock like a cow utter being sure tondo it in the slowest way possible in order to torture her new bitch.

Naruto was trying his best to resist enjoying this but his submissive would soon hey there better of him as she ungrasped her susannos finger from Narutos mouth making his gasp in a raspy and shaky breath.

Madara cupped his chin so then young blonde is staring back at her "Tell me Naruto" she began "Do you enjoy this?"

*N-NO!" Naruto quickly replied.

Madara just glared slightly and spanked him making him whimper "Ungrateful bitch here I am pounding you're tight ass and you act so bitter" she growled out.

She roughly made Naruto looked into her eyes "I'm you're mistress! You should be glad I even decided to fuck you first out of all you're other friends!"

Narutos eyes widened in shock at this making her grin "What? Did you really think you where gonna be my only slut" she pounded into Naruto harder making him grunt "You and you're friends are going to be joining my little harem of whores" she announced gladly.

She licked Naruto's cheek making him shiver "And don't worry I'll be sure you all fuck each other" she started jerking Narutos erect cock faster "I wonder who I should make you fuck first" She smacked his ass earning a yell "Sakura?" SMACK! "Sai?" SMACK! "Tsunade?" SMACK! "Orochimaru?" SMACK! "Or...you're MOTHER!" SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!.

Naurto yelled loudly in pain "Y-y-you sick bitch!...m-my mother's dead!"

Madara chuckled at this "Oh really" she began to stroke his cock harder than before making Naruto moan by force "Ya see due to a little mental link I have with my zetsu's I found out that Sasuke over there brought back to hokages and you're mother...the hokages have been dealt with" she shivered feeling her orgasm coming close.

"B-but don't worry you're mommy's still kicking...and she'll be right beside you and your friends as my personal cum sluts" she said with a grin thrusting faster into Naruto's ass.

Naruto eyes showed shock and awe at this his mother was alive...but sadly due to his predicament they could never be the family he wished for...he and all his friends where to weak to stop Madara now...the only thing left to do was accept there fate.

Madara groaned "I'm gonna cum slut!" She grinned hearing Naruto mumble something.

"What was that?"

"P-please...I-Inside"

Madara grinned wider and got into a position where Naruto was sitting in her lap making him bounce on her cock her voice sickenly smooth "Say it...say what I want to hear".

Naruto was now broken his eyes devoid of the fire that burned in them once before he had accepted his fate the fate of all who fight Madara so of course he had to say it "Please cum inside me..M-mistress M-Madara".

With that Madara kissed Naruto and unleashed her seed into Naruto's ass claiming him as hers and only hers as all his comrades shall soon be.

She departed the kiss and pulled out of Naruto and order him to clean her off which he gladly did so the sound of Naruto slurping and licking her cock clean filling her ears making her smile and moan.

She then sent out a metal message to all Zetsu's that'd mean hard times for the rest of Naruto's friends.

-Location:Several miles from Naruto-

We see on another part of the battlefield Kushina Uzumaki the red head habanero of konoha was surrounded by dead Zetsu's obviously by her own hand.

But sadly the battlefield had left her nearly depleted of chakra and at the moment with all the other revived warriors dead once again there was only one thing on her mind.

Finding and helping her son Naruto.

"M-must h-help N-n-naruto" she said weakly as she began to drag herself towards Narutos chakra signature unknown to her a black Zetsu with perky C-cup breast and wide hips sneakly came from the ground behind her ready to do away with Kushina.

Until suddenly she like all other Zetsu's got a message from there mistress Madara

 **"Take any and all of Naruto's surviving comrades in and off the battlefield and turn them into sluts for my new world of lust"**

Unable to disobey Madara the Zetsu just nodded at the message and took a look at Kushina's current state.

Her clothes where in tatters and various parts of her skin where showing... and due to her back being towards Zetsu, she couldn't help but notice Kushina's sweet ass that was slightly showing due to some rips in her outfit.

Zetsu licked her lips and slowly walked over to Kushina.

Kushina kept dragging her way towards Narutos chakra hoping to grab a few chakra pills from some fallen soldiers or something.

Kushina then suddenly stopped making her eyes widen feeling someone grab her by the legs and drag her backwards.

Kushina looked back towards her seeing a Zetsu behind her this made her eyes widen in fear not for herself but for Naruto.

"L-let go of me!" She yelled desperate as she tried to struggle out of Zetsu's grip.

Zetsu struggled to keep her still "Hey stop kicking-ow!- why you-OW!- okay that's it" she held her hand up and gave Kushina's ass a hard smack the sound of her hand hitting g the red heads ass echoing in the battlefield.

Kushina gave a small yelp in pain and in her shock stopped struggling giving Zetsu just enough time to summon wooden vines to keep Kushina's legs firmly on the ground and her arm behind her back and wrap around her mouth.

Kushina bit down on the vine in her mouth in anger trying to break free from the vines only earning a chuckle from Zetsu.

"How pathetic" she began to rub Kushina's ass making the Uzumaki woman struggle unintentionally making her ass jiggle and shake nicely just making Zetsu drool slightly as she rubbed her ass more.

"You should consider yourself lucky...I was gonna kill you but lady Madara decided she needs you for a world of lust" Zetsu explained making Kushina's eyes widen slightly in shock as she realized her situation.

Suddenly Kushina felt something hard between yet still slightly tattered clothed buttox and looked behind her eyes widening seeing Zetsu with a long hard and bumpy 10 inch cock.

"You like it?" Zetsu asked grinding her cock on Kushina's cushion like cheeks "Lady Madara created us for two things...war and pleasure"

Kushina whimpered as she tried harder to break free and shivered feeling Zetsu's hand caress her long slender legs as she lifted up her dress showing her pantiless ass.

Zetsu licked her lips and caressed the crevice of her ass making Kushina shiver and tear up "Hmm ya know I would take you're ass...but" Zetsu gleamed towards Kushina's pretty pink pussy.

"I think I'll go for something a little sweeter" Zetsu bragged as she lined up her cock with Kushina's vagina.

Kushina's eyes widened once more feeling Zetsu's cock begin to breach her womanhood and soon enough Zetsu had completely asserted herself inside of her cunt.

Zetsu moaned feels ng her first pussy and began to thrust into Kushina's tight hole making Kushina's thrust forward and back from Zetsu's thrust.

Kushina let out constant muffled screams feeling Zetsu's bumpy cock rub her pussy and the tip of her cock hit against her own womb.

The bondaged red head kept struggling squeezing her pussy trying to push Zetsu out of her but instead just inticing Zetsu's pleasure.

"Oooooooh yeah" Zetsu moaned out as she thrust harder into Kushina doggy style.

Kushina felt Zetsu's hands roughly grab her D-cup breast squeezing the lovely orbs still covered by her tattered dress making the red head whimper as Zetsu roughly groped her.

Zetsu placed her mouth on Kushina's neck giving her a love bite as she began to roughly pinch Kushina's nipples thrusting deeper into her pussy.

Zetsu was in pure bliss she had been dominate before in sexual activities since Zetsu's where used by Madara as sex toys for her enjoyment so she was going to be damn sure she enjoyed every bit of Kushina's tight pussy.

"Ugh I don't this to fucking end!" Zetsu exclaimed and spanked Kushina's ass making her let out a muffled squel.

Kushina at the moment just thought of a plan if she can play along long enough and wear out this Zetsu she can easily take her down and go off to help Naruto..who even at this moment was her number one concern.

So she began to thrust her hips in time with Zetsu's own thrust making the loud sound of skin smacking against skin.

Zetsu smiled "Aaaaaw is someone finally accepting her fate?" She the smacked Kushina's ass earning a whimper "Good...cause I'm not the only one who's gonna fuck you".

Kushina's eyes widened at this an she looked around and saw Zetsu was right several more Zetsu's both black and white with hard throbbing bumpy cock twitching as the air breezes against them.

Kushina started to tear up knowing it was all over.

One Zetsu she could handle but her chakra was to depleted to handle more than one of them soon the Zetsu fucking her will finish and then the others will have there turn...and by the time they stop Kushina hopes she at least keeps her sanity.

Zetsu began to rut faster into Kushina and without warning grabbed her hair hard making Kushina scream and force her eyes open and soon enough Zetsu's seed exploded into Kushina's womanhood.

Kushina had tears freely coming from her eyes she had lost she had been filled with the enemies cum and she knew this wasn't the end as the Zetsu who was fucking her pulled out and another Zetsu entered her.

Kushina's rape lasted hours and withing 3 hours she was willingly taken Zetsu cock and even begging for more.

If the great Kushina couldn't even keep her mind what chance do any of the Ninja Nations have.

In Madara's World of Lust.

Now the only question on all Zetsu's minds was who would be next for Madara's mind broken harem.

* * *

 **...ye ah this is what happens when I wake up horny...welp be sure to follow the story if you like it and be sure to send request of lemons you'd like to see and thanks for reading the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is a story that has been on my mind for a long long time what would happen if Madara won the fight with Naruto and the allied shinobi forces and decided to keep certain characters for her own as well as the Zetsu's sensual desires.**

 **Now a few things to note in this there will be gender bends,Yaoi,Yuri,Mind break,Anal,Shota, and slight rape in this fix of you find any of this not to you're liking please don't read this or if you'd like a certain pairing done in this story then please send request.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:SamuiXZetsuGangbang**

Naruto and Kushina had been broken and Zetsu's where scowering the battlefield for any remaining shinobi. Most of them had already reatreated while some stayed to hold them back or continue fighting.

One team in particular was from the cloud village two of the members where female with one make.

There names where Omoi,Karui,and Samui.

The three cloud Ninja where panting in exhaustion from there long and strenuous battle against the Zetsu's. Some had even gotten a few hits on the three leaving there clothes slightly ripped.

Samui was panting the hardest her clothes hugging tightly to her large chest was a less then ideal way to fight in a war of all things.

"I-I think that was the last of them" the buxom blonde hoped.

Omoi just chuckled dryly "I-I don't think anyone's gonna make it...w-what if Naruto lost to Madara and is now her slave or something" he said being his usually frantic self.

Karui glared at Omoi"Quiet shithead!" She barked angrily making Omoi flinch she was about to continue but she soon felt vines wrap around her legs an hoist her away making her yell in surprise.

Her teammates chased towards her only to see Karui land beside around 10 Zetsu each with a raging bumpy meat stick and grinning lecherously at the team.

"Let her go who monsters" Samui yelled angrily making the Zetsu laugh.

"Let her go?" Replied one of the Zetsu as she roughly grabbed the bound karuis ass making Karui struggle to get out of the entanglement unable to scream due to the vibe around her neck.

"Sorry to say but Lady Madara ordered us to make Narutos comrades into mindless whires...along with him and his mother" the Zetsu said in a matter of fact tone.

The ninjas eyes had widened for once Omoi was right the worst had happened Naruto had lost and a fate worst than death was to befall them.

...unless Samui had something to say about it.

Samui great a stone cold look on her face and dropped her sword and began walking towards the Zetsu making Omoi worried.

"S-samui.."

Samui stopped in front of the Zetsu using the vine on Karui...Samui the got on her knees an gave the Zetsu cock a long slow lick shocking everyone even the Zetsu.

The Zetsu was about to retort before pleasure finally set in and the Zetsu let out a loud moan.

"Ooooh"

Samui continued to lick the Zetsu's cock an soon massaged the balls. Her soft hands caressed the Zetsu's pure white sack which as she felt it was full to the brim with cum just waiting to be unleashed.

Samui looked up at the Zetsu "Listen" she started to speak between licks and began to undo her top.

"Ill gladly be your slut" she licked the pale cock to it's full length and grabbed another close to her and began jerking it off at a steady pace.

"On one condition" she continued finally completely undoing her top letting her massive chest free for the world to see making the Zetsu's erections only rise.

"You must let my friends go" she asked placing the Zetsu's cock she had been licking between her tits and began rubbing it her soft mounds making the Zetsu's libido skyrocket.

"Fine slut you got a deal" the Zetsu imediatly agreed dropping Karui. As soon as she was free Karui was about to slice through the Zetsu's but Samui gave her a look that stopped Karui in her tracks.

"Karui take Omoi and go"

"B-but"

"Don't argue just go!" Samui let out before a Zetsu grabbed her head and shoved it's cock directly in her mouth making her gag as the Zetsu began thrusting into her mouth.

Karui was hesitant to leave but nodded and followed her team leaders order and ran off grabbing Omoi.

Samui looked on at her fleeing team as she was throat fucked by the Zetsu a single tear gracing her beautiful face.

"At least _they will be safe awhile longer"_ she thought to herself and then Samui focused on her task at hand and began lapping her young around the Zetsu's cock. She then shivered feeling the Zetsu's begin to grabs and grope various arts of her body mostly caressng her tits and her rather large ass.

Samui saw another Zetsu near the one in her mouth and began jerking her off she now was jerking off two Zetsu's while giving one a blowjob as the rest rubbed and groped the rest of her plump body.

Samui with expert skill though continued to jerk off the two Zetsu's in her hands and suck off the Zetsu in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm this bitch must really wanted this to just give up like this" the Zetsu in her mouth commented making Samui quickly glare at her.

A Zetsu behind Samui only chuckled as she massaged Samui's large rump "Mmmmmm with this big of ass girls I think we have a but slut" she said and then the Zetsu spanked Samui's ass.

Samui let out a whimpering moan from sting of both pleasure and pain the vibration of the moan adding to the Zetsu in her mouths pleasure.

"Mmmm keep spanking her then we need that ass ready for lady Madara" The Zetsu nodded at this and continued to smack Samui's ass her large posterior jiggling from each strike.

Samui continued to whimper from each strike each one making her face redder in embarrassment. Though her torture wouldn't stop there as two Zetsu's grabbed her tits rather rough and began to squeeze and pull on them as if they where a cows utters.

"Please look at these tits she's obviously a perfect cow slut!" One of the Zetsu's milking Samui's tits retorted.

The Zetsu on Samui's mouth gained a thoughtful look as she thrusted into Samui's mouth making the buxom blonde only whimper more.

"Okay fine let's make her both then" She suggested earning nods from all the other Zetsu's.

The Zetsu behind Samui bit her lower lip as she continued to smack Samui's ass.

"Sorry girls I can't help it" She then ripped off Samui's pants making Samui shiver as the breeze graced her lovely rump. Zetsu grabbed Samui's wide hips and licked her lips her libido taking control of her. Zetsu the pressed her face to Samui's ass her tongue penetrating Samui's backdoor making Samui's eyes widen at the sudden penetration in her ass...but what surprised her more was how much she loved it.

As the Zetsu licked Samui's ass Samui shivered in pure pleasure the pleasure making her suck off the Zetsu more and jerk off the Zetsu's in her hand more passionately.

She then moaned more at the Zetsu's wet tounge gracing her asshole sending more vibrations onto the Zetsu's cock in her mouth. The Zetsu on her mouth roughly grabbed her hair and pressed Samui against her pelvis burying her nose in public hair as the Zetsu made Samui suddenly deepthroat her cock.

The Zetsu's around Samui let out a grunt as there climax had finally begun Zetsu jizz sprayed onto Samui's face staining her pale skin and cum violated her throat making her gag as she was forced to swallow it all down.

The Zetsu in her mouth some cum dripping from Samui's mouth an onto her chin her face showing that she had finally broken her true nature had finally been shown...the nature of a complete submissive slut.

Samui lovingly pressed her face against the Zetsu that had just pulled out of her mouths cock while shaking her ass as the Zetsu behind her kept lickng and using one hand to make one if the Zetsu's milking her tits milk her harder.

Samui looked up at the Zetsu her faced was pressed against and began licking the Zetsu's cock pleasingly.

"P-please master I want more cock!" Samui begged making the Zetsu grin.

"Now that's what I love to hear" the Zetsu but walked away from her making her whimper.

"But me an the girls gotta find more sluts so those three will fuck you slut understood?" Zetsu asked earning a submissive smile and eager no from Samui making Zetsu grin "Good".

Then Zetsu an the other Zetsu's who just unleashed there loads on Samui's face mouth left leaving Samui with the Zetsu enjoying her ass and the Zetsu's milking her tits.

Samui was at her limit at this point with the Zetsu's constant teasing she needed to be filled to the brim already.

"Please Z-zetsu-samas f-fuck me!" She begged making the Zetsu grin at her clear please for there cocks.

So the Zetsu behind her stopped licking her backdoor and got on her knees and without warning she speared right into Samui's ass making Samui scream in ecstasy. The other two Zetsu's got into position with one laying underneath her the Zetsu in her ass getting the message and lifted Samui up and put her down in a cowgirl position with the Zetsu in her pussy.

Samui moaned loudly at the feeling of a second cock penetrate her in her lust she began riding the Zetsu in her wet cave making her grind back into the Zetsu behind hers thrust.

Near her a third Zetsu stood there pouting at being left out and Samui not wanting to displease her new lovers looked towards the left out Zetsu "Z-zetsu-sama" she moaned out getting her attention.

Once the Zetsu looked at Samui she saw the lustful blonde squeezing her own tits.

"T-thrust you're cock between my-aaaaaaaaah!-t-tits" she said moaning from the both Zetsu's thrust into her holes.

The third Zetsu didn't waste anytime in putting her dick between Samui's bust which Samui instantly squeezed together an the Zetsu thrust between her orbs as if it where a third hole.

Samui moaned at all the pleasure her new masters where gracefully giving her she had accepted her new role as the Zetsu's slut...and she now wondered if the Zetsu's where this fantastic at sex than just how good is mistress Madara her self.

This thought made Samui moan even louder as it just turned her in ever more her rising lust making her grind into both Zetsu's thrust and rub her tits together around the Zetsu's cock between them.

The Zetsu's in her moaned as there new cow butt slut pleasured them.

"What are you?" Asked the Zetsu pounding her ass giving her plump rear a smack making it jiggle.

Samui moaned at the smack "I-im the Zetsu's cock loving cum slut". Her answer earned her another pleasing smack to the ass which made her moan gladly.

"Yeah you are slut" The Zetsu responded and continued pounding her curvy back side.

Samui moaned as she felt her own orgasm coming as she was roughly fucked what excited her even more was that she knew the Zetsu's where close to there limit.

"Where about to cum bitch take every bit of it!" The Zetsu in her ass demanded.

With that the Zetsu's seed unleashed itself in Samui's holes and onto her tits making her yell in pleasure as the cum in her pussy mixed with the juices from her own orgasm.

Even after cumming the Zetsu's continued to fuck the busty blonde for she was now officially of Madara's endless harem.


End file.
